


Distraction

by ButterflyCrossing



Series: HARDCORE PARKOUR (shipping in the running anime) [2]
Category: Prince of Stride: Alternative (Anime)
Genre: M/M, both takeru and i are very very thirsty, its really just fluff, prompt fill for imaginetheparkourkids, watch takeru as he falls over himself for riku in short shorts, yep im admin heath on there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 15:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5830789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyCrossing/pseuds/ButterflyCrossing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's summer and Takeru is v v thirsty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

Midsummer was a time in which Takeru was very distracted. While many might assume that this was because of the championship race of the End of Summer tournament coming up, or that it was from final exams, the true reason was something else entirely. The true reason was 174cm tall, had long blonde hair, and had the best damn legs in the prefecture.

It had all started a couple of months previously when Reiji had sent him a photo snapchat. The photo was pretty simple, just a photo Mayuzumi Shizuma in tight, bright pink booty shorts, with a caption of  _"my bae looks better than yours."_ After that, Takeru couldn't stop thinking about Riku in shorts, even if they weren't actually dating. And when summer rolled around, and the sweltering heat rolled in, his wish was fulfilled.

Riku's summer wardrobe outside of school consisted of mainly very short shorts and loose tee shirts, which always drew Takeru's eyes. He was supposed to be increasing his stamina, but every time Riku got within sight of him, he slowed down to watch him. Coach Dan was getting increasingly frustrated with him, and one day, after Takeru had tripped over a hurdle on the practice course, Coach Dan pulled him aside for a talk.

After an extremely embarrassing talk with Coach Dan about not getting distracted by pretty things running past and Coach Dan practically starting to give him "the talk," Takeru decided he needed to do something about his problem. After practice that day, Takeru caught Riku on his way out of the changing room, and told him to wait for him.

Once Takeru was finished changing, he told Riku that he had to chat with him, and walked alongside him towards the front of the school. For a few minutes, there was an awkward silence as Takeru tried to form what he wanted to say, and by the time they reached the front gates, Riku had grown antsy.

"What did you need to say?" Riku inquired, brushing his hands through his hair as he tapped his foot, impatient to get this over with.

"Uhh, it's just that..." Takeru stalled, his mind blanking even though he knew it was important to just get it out in the open.

"I've seen you staring at me y'know. It's not like you've been that discreet. Are you gonna ask me out on a date already or what? I've been waiting months." Riku got straight to what he thought was the point, but the look of surprise on Takeru's face confused him.

Takeru, on the other hand, hadn't even considered the possibility of actually dating Riku, and was in a bit of shock. His mind whirred, and he realized that while he hadn't even thought of it, dating Riku was a much better option than forcing him into long pants during the summer heat.

"Uhh... Ok. We can. Uh. We can do that. That sounds good. Better idea than I had. Yeah. Lets, lets date. Yeah." Takeru stumbled over the acceptance/confession/he wasn't even really sure what was happening other than he really wanted to go on a date with Riku now that it had been suggested.

Riku's confused look morphed into a grin, and he grabbed Takeru's hand in his. "Let's go on a date then!" He stated, and promptly dragged him to a nearby restaurant.


End file.
